1. Prior Art
This is a refiling of patent application Ser. No. 07/966,511, filed by the inventor herein on Oct. 26, 1992, now abandoned but made part hereof by reference.
2. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for cradling and transporting infants. In particular, the invention relates to an infant transporter that is conveniently stored when not in use. Specifically, the invention relates to an inflatable crib.